This invention relates to probes for sensing continuity and resistivity of an electrically conductive surface and, more particularly, to a probe for testing an electrically conductive surface disposed behind an electrically insulating cover layer, the probe having an electrically conductive disk of two separate sections to be moved along the cover layer for capacitive coupling through the cover layer to the conductive layer, the probe being connected to a signal analyzer for sensing continuity of the conductive surface.
Probes have been employed to measure continuity of an electrically conductive surface so as to obtain a surface resistivity measurement. One form of such a probe is known as a four-point probe. Such a probe is useful in a situation wherein the probe can make direct electrical contact with the surface to be measured.
A problem arises in a situation wherein the electrically conductive surface to be measured is covered by an insulating layer which prevents direct electrical connection between the probe and the surface. In such a situation, the foregoing form of probe would be inoperative.